Histoires nocturnes 5
by Lili76
Summary: Un thème, une heure, une nuit. Recueil d'OS.
1. Compartiment

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Compartiment" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En entrant dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Harry sut que cette année serait différente.

Il était arrivé au dernier moment, et n'était monté dans le train que quelques secondes avant le départ. Au lieu de chercher Hermione et Ron, il avait cherché un compartiment libre pour y être seul.

Voldemort n'était plus. La guerre était terminée.

Il avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix - pas vraiment, alors qu'il avait reçu tant de propositions du Ministère concernant son avenir. Auror, politique, conseiller, membre du Magenmagot… tout lui était possible, il n'avait qu'à le dire.

Sauf que plus rien n'avait pas de sens.

Il avait perdu le goût de vivre en quelques sortes. Pas au point de se faire mal, pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas attenter à sa vie ou quelque chose d'aussi dramatique, mais il se laissait juste aller.

Harry n'avait plus réellement la vocation d'être Auror - s'il l'avait jamais eue. Ça avait été un rêve, porté par ceux qui étaient venus à son aide lorsqu'il était en danger. Il avait été fasciné, et probablement que ça avait éveillé quelque chose en lui au point de lui donner envie d'envisager d'en faire son métier.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait accompli ce pourquoi il avait survécu temps d'années auparavant, et il n'était plus tenu de se battre. Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter en tous cas.

Il savait qu'il avait déçu beaucoup de monde, il se souvenait du regard de Shakelbot quand il avait refusé les postes qu'il proposait - honorifiques ou non. Il avait demandé à revenir à Poudlard pour temporiser, pour gagner un peu de temps.

Il avait passé les vacances seul, isolé. Il avait prétendu avoir besoin de réfléchir mais Harry avait juste passé son temps à… pas grand chose finalement. Il s'était levé le matin - difficilement. Il s'était traîné de jour en jour, mangeant les plats que Kreattur apportait, tournant en rond dans le Square, sans vraiment avoir de goût à quoi que ce soit.

Il était éveillé chaque nuit par des cauchemars qui le laissaient épuisé et tremblant, le front plein de sueur.

Harry avait retrouvé une étincelle de vie lorsqu'il s'était rendu au procès des Malefoy et qu'il avait fait libérer Drago et Narcissa. Il s'était opposé à une mer de visages hostiles - les Weasley en premier lieu - mais il avait tenu bon.

Le front plissé, l'air décidé, il avait exigé, hurlé, imposé.

Et ils avaient cédé. Il était le Sauveur après tout. Alors s'il disait que Narcissa et Drago n'étaient pas coupables…

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Lucius. Il n'en avait pas eu envie, pas réellement, l'homme était coupable après tout. Pourtant, il avait essayé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas séparer une autre famille. Il avait ressenti le manque de ses parents à chaque moment de sa vie, et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse en souffrir.

Finalement, il avait juste obtenu que Lucius ne voit sa peine commuée en emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, avec des visites régulières de son épouse et de son fils.

Il avait croisé le regard de Drago alors que son rival était emmené mais ils n'avaient pas pu s'approcher ou se parler. C'était peut être ça aussi qui l'avait décidé à retourner à Poudlard, il avait vu le geste du blond dans sa direction avant qu'il ne soit brutalement tiré par les Aurors qui l'entouraient.

Harry avait noté la grimace de douleur qui déformait les traits du Serpentard, et il avait senti la rage bouillonner en lui alors qu'il prenait conscience que finalement, les sorciers n'avaient rien appris de leurs erreurs.

Les vainqueurs d'aujourd'hui humiliaient les puissants d'hier.

Alors il était là, seul, dans ce compartiment, espérant que son arrivée tardive lui éviterait la curiosité de ses camarades. Il se préparait déjà à son arrivée, aux regards sur lui. À tous ceux qui voudraient lui parler, le toucher, le remercier. Lui reprocher de ne pas avoir sauver leur famille peut être…

Et finalement, il se sentait étrangement à sa place à cet endroit, sur cette banquette désormais familière, retrouvant les odeurs du train. Le voyage lui était devenu familier, désormais, il avait grandi chaque année avec…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement et il se raidit, fermant les yeux, espérant que sa célébrité intimiderait suffisamment maintenant qu'il était celui qui avait tué Voldemort pour espérer un peu de tranquillité. Juste encore un peu.

Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, et il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience avoir retenu. Ses épaules se détendirent doucement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur un regard gris familier amusé. Amusé, un peu moqueur mais loin d'être hostile.

Face à lui Drago Malefoy leva un sourcil et Harry sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer en un vague sourire.

\- Malefoy.

Ce dernier sembla se détendre lui aussi et il sourit.

\- Potter.

Maintenant, il avait réellement l'impression d'être au bon endroit.


	2. Ensemble

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ensemble" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Il leur semblait que tout Poudlard était réuni dans la Grande Salle.

L'atmosphère était lourde, le silence étouffant. Les professeurs échangeaient des regards inquiets, essayant sans succès de paraître assurés.

La Bataille approchait. Dans peu de temps, ils seraient sur le champ de bataille, à défendre leurs vies. A défendre leur futur. A contruire leur futur.

Au départ, Minerva s'était dressée, souhaitant mettre tous les élèves à l'abri. Mais Neville s'était levé, le regard dur et assuré.

Il n'y avait plus de traces du garçon un peu empoté et maladroit que Harry avait rencontré en première année. Le nouveau Neville avait appris à diriger et à se faire confiance. Et en le voyant debout, décidé, Harry avait eu un aperçu du Survivant qu'il aurait été si c'était lui qui avait été choisi au lieu de Harry, tant d'années auparavant.

\- Nous voulons nous battre.

Minerva avait toussoté, à la limite de s'étouffer, stupéfaite que ce soit cet élève en particulier qui lui tienne tête.

\- Pas question, Monsieur Longdubas. Vous irez en sécurité avec les autres.

\- Il s'agit de nos vies, de notre avenir. Nous avons le droit de faire face. Ensemble. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard, et une étrange compréhension passa entre eux. Ils hochèrent la tête, et Harry se leva à son tour.

Lui aurait à se battre, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais il pouvait afficher son soutien.

Aussitôt, Hermione et Ron se levèrent, et Ginny suivit. Harry évita le regard de la petite rousse, un peu gêné quelque part de se retrouver face à elle.

D'autres Gryffondors se levèrent, les uns après les autres, suivant leurs camarades.

A la table des Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood se leva avec un petit sourire en coin, calme et décidée. Puis Hannah Abbott cher les Poufsouffle.

Harry surprit le regard tendre de Neville sur la jeune fille, et il espéra qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux. Ensemble.

A la table des Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson se leva avec un sanglot bruyant, rapidement suivie de Blaise Zabini. Harry évita de regarder la place vite de Drago Malefoy, espérant qu'il serait de leur côté, à la fin. Que pour une fois, ils seraient ensemble et non pas l'un contre l'autre.

Face aux nombre de personnes qui se levaient, Minerva pinça les lèvres et grogna mais elle haussa les épaules.

Finalement, ils furent tous debout. Ensemble.

Tous les élèves, quelque soit leur maison. Unis pour combattre, unis pour se défendre.

Harry s'approcha de sa directrice de maison, et il lui sourit.

\- Ça ira professeur. Tant que nous restons ensemble.

La sévère écossaise pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça d'un geste brusque, se détournant pour donner des ordres et tenter d'assurer encore la sécurité des élèves, malgré tout. En espérant que toute cette folie ne prenne rapidement fin, avant que toute une génération de sorciers ne soit tuée par la folie ambiante.

Une clameur s'éleva à l'extérieur, et des regards effrayés furent échangés. Pourtant, personne ne se rassit, personne ne changea d'avis.

Au contraire, leur détermination sembla se renforcer et ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers leur destin. Ensemble.


	3. Plainte

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Plainte" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Le monde sorcier était en ébullition.

Même la défaite de Voldemort n'avait pas eu un tel impact…

Rita Skeeter en avait presque avalé sa plume. Après tout, que le Sauveur lui-même ne porte plainte auprès du Magenmagot contre Voldemort, Fudge et Scrimgeour avait fait sensation.

Pire encore, la plainte avait été appuyée par les Malefoy eux-même.

Comme toujours dans ces procédures, le motif de la plainte avait été gardé secret.

La seule chose connue du public était qu'il y aurait un procès.

Dumbledore avait été interrogé bien entendu. Mais il n'avait pas répondu, ignorant les journalistes de la Gazette, agitant encore plus une communauté qui sortait d'une longue et épuisante guerre.

Le Survivant semblait avoir disparu, personne ne savait où il était. Les Weasley ne semblaient pas au courant non plus de ce qui se passait, et n'avaient pas vu Harry Potter depuis la fin de la Bataille et la mort de Voldemort.

Les dernières nouvelles de Harry dataient du procès des Malefoy, quand il était venu exiger leur libération, témoignant qu'ils avaient été une aide précieuse. Que la famille soit présente sur place après la mort de Voldemort et qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à s'enfuir ou se cacher avait bien évidemment joué en leur faveur.

Le jour de du procès, le monde sorcier était en ébullition. Les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse étaient fermées, le Chaudron Baveur débordait de curieux.

Il y avait une affluence record au Ministère et des escadrons complets d'Aurors avaient été dépêchés pour réguler les allées et venues, afin de ne pas alerter les moldus.

Il fallut appeler encore plus de monde pour empêcher l'émeute et réguler les entrées dans la salle d'audience. Finalement, le Magenmagot décida de ne laisser entrer que les plaignants, les témoins, les accusés et la presse. Le public attendrait dehors.

Lorsque les Malefoy arrivèrent, tout le monde s'immobilisa et fit silence. Le plus étonnant n'était pas de voir Lucius et Narcissa avancer, presque royaux, tête haute. Le plus étonnant était de voir Drago en compagnie de Harry Potter, côte à côte, penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutant comme de vieux amis.

L'entrée dans la salle d'audience se fit en silence. Harry était souriant et détendu, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une banalité. Il n'avait après tout porté plainte que contre Dumbledore et les deux précédents Ministres de la Magie.

Dumbledore arriva ensuite, légèrement crispé. Il jeta un regard plein de reproches à Harry mais ce dernier l'ignora avec brio.

Les procès de Fudge et Scrimgeour n'étaient pas encore programmés, ils auraient lieu suivant ce qui se passerait pour le directeur de Poudlard.

Shakelbot, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie entra et s'installa, sans un mot. Il avait l'air sombre, et personne n'ignorait qu'il était un des proches de Dumbledore.

A l'extérieur de la salle d'audience, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Pour l'occasion, la Gazette avait fait les choses en grand : Rita avait ensorcelé une plume, et ce qui se passait dans la salle était directement retranscrit sur un parchemin à l'extérieur de la salle. Un journaliste se chargeait ensuite de relayer l'information, pour écrire au plus vite des dépêches et les vendre aussitôt.

Lorsque la séance s'ouvrit, Rita Skeeter décrivit avec délectation que Drago Malefoy s'était penché vers Harry Potter pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et que les deux rivaux avaient ri ensemble.

Harry se leva alors et fit face à Shakelbot.

\- Moi Harry Potter je porte plainte contre Albus Dumbledore pour avoir manipulé ma vie entière et avoir causé la mort de tous mes proches. Par ailleurs, malgré mes multiples supplications, il m'a envoyé années après années chez mon oncle et ma tante moldus où j'ai été maltraité. Chaque année à Poudlard, alors que j'étais sous sa supervision, je me suis retrouvé en danger. La famille Malefoy a accepté de témoigner pour moi étant donné que Lucius Malefoy était au conseil d'administration de Poudlard et que Drago Malefoy a été mon camarade de classe chaque année depuis mon arrivée dans le monde magique.

Les membres du Magenmagot étaient stupéfaits, leurs regards passant du jeune garçon qui se tenait devant eux au vieux sorcier qu'ils respectaient tous.

Sur le banc des journalistes, Rita Skeeter sautillait littéralement sur place, excitée au possible.

A l'extérieur, la première dépêche venait de tomber et s'était vendue en quelques secondes, en obligeant la Gazette à produire de nouveaux exemplaires.

Le monde sorcier venait de basculer sur son axe.


	4. Trône

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Trône" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Voldemort se tenait face à ses Mangemorts comme un roi sur son trône. Et c'était ce qu'il était après tout…

Il était leur Maître, leur Dieu. Il avait un droit absolu sur leurs vies.

Il était celui qui décidait de tout, et tous devaient lui obéir.

Ils étaient tous là, l'échine courbée, soumis. Tremblants de peur devant sa puissance.

Ses parfaits pions.

D'un geste, il pouvait leur infliger la pire des souffrances. Ils avaient tous été rendus loyaux par la peur, et la plupart ne se souvenaient plus vraiment s'ils avaient réellement cru en lui. Mais peu importait après tout. Ils seraient incapables de le trahir, parce qu'ils auraient trop peur.

Un seul sorcier s'opposait à lui sans le craindre maintenant que Dumbledore était mort. Et c'était encore un enfant. Une fois qu'il aurait Harry Potter à sa merci, le côté de la lumière s'effondrerait sous la peur. Eux aussi ramperaient, même s'ils avaient combattus. Sans leader pour se dresser face à lui, il n'y aurait plus d'opposition.

Un dernier regard sur l'assemblée de Mangemorts et Voldemort sourit paresseusement. Il devait avouer que l'idée du trône était moldue, mais qu'il adorait le côté théâtral.

Lorsque des sorciers de la lumière étaient amenés devant lui et agenouillés face à son trône, il savait que la peur était décuplée.

Ils imaginaient un serpent tapi dans l'ombre, ils découvraient un dieu siégeant face à ses fidèles.

Son sourire satisfait se fana lorsque les Mangemorts s'écartèrent les uns après les autres, têtes baissées, laissant comme une allée menant à son trône.

Et là, face à lui, debout, tête haute, son regard vert plein de défi, se tenait Harry Potter.

Le gamin le défiait, inconscient, ne semblant pas avoir peur de lui.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, leurs yeux s'affrontant déjà, essayant de percer les faiblesses de l'autre.

Puis le garçon, jeune - si jeune - avança doucement, tranquillement. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, et il était calme, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il aurait dû être réduit à une masse tremblotante et gémissante. Il devrait être à genoux, à l'implorer pour sa pitié.

Il devrait se terrer au plus profond du monde magique à prier ne jamais être retrouvé.

Au lieu de quoi, il était venu le défier dans son repaire. Sur son terrain. Seul.

Et le gosse avançait tranquillement, comme en terrain conquis. Maître de lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils furent l'un face à l'autre, Harry eut un sourire insolent. L'impression de malaise de Voldemort s'intensifia, parce que le garçon n'aurait pas du être si confiant.

Il pensait l'avoir détruit, lui avoir tout ôté. Il n'avait plus de parents, plus de famille. Il n'avait plus Dumbledore. Il avait persécuté les familles de ses amis, il l'avait discrédité. Le Ministère s'était acharné sur lui.

Et pourtant, il souriait. Et il semblait en pleine santé. Un garçon sain, plein de vie.

\- Harry Potter.

Voldemort détesta immédiatement le ton qu'avait pris sa voix. Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude et l'interrogation dans ses propres mots alors qu'il aurait voulu être assuré et cruel.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

\- Tom.

Le sorcier noir le plus craint du monde magique se tendit à la mention du prénom qu'il détestait, lui rappelant l'orphelin malheureux qu'il avait été. Ses pupilles virèrent au rouge sang, et il crispa sa main décharnée sur sa baguette.

Malgré tout, Harry Potter était toujours aussi calme, jouant avec sa baguette, la tournant entre ses doigts d'un geste machinal. Comme si tout allait bien. Comme s'ils se rencontraient tous les jours.

Se redressant et s'éloignant un peu plus de son trône, Voldemort s'obligea à oublier ses inquiétudes.

\- Tu sembles bien heureux pour quelqu'un qui vient de se jeter entre les crochets du serpent.

Harry gloussa à l'expression employée et il pencha légèrement la tête.

\- Et bien, pourquoi ne serai-je pas heureux ? Après tout, c'est aujourd'hui que prendra fin la guerre, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ainsi donc, c'est le jour où tu vas mourir, Harry Potter.

Mais le jeune homme haussa les épaules en souriant, pas du tout impressionné. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, et Voldemort leva sa baguette.

Cependant, il hésita un bref instant.

\- Va tu me dire pourquoi tu sembles si joyeux ?

Harry gloussa de nouveau et ébouriffa ses cheveux, dévoilant un court instant la cicatrice sur son front.

\- Et bien, mon cher Tom, tu as oublié un détail…

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Harry Potter. Voyant qu'il avait captivé l'auditoire, le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

A cet instant, un rayon vert bien connu vint de derrière Voldemort et le toucha dans le dos. Le tuant sur le coup.

Severus Rogue, baguette levée, souriait férocement alors qu'il venait de tuer celui qu'il avait espionné toutes ces années.

Harry s'approcha du corps de Voldemort et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Vois-tu Tom, la prophétie peut être interprétée. Ainsi… en ordonnant que le professeur Rogue ne te tue, et bien… en quelque sorte, je provoque ta mort de ma main. Brillant non ? Et c'est une idée de Hermione. Mon amie née de moldue…


	5. Oral

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Oral" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Compte-tenu des événements survenus dans le monde magique, la dernière année scolaire avait été perturbée.

Outre les morts et la fin de la guerre, l'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard avait été très largement perturbé.

Le problème s'était rapidement posé pour ceux qui étaient dans leur dernière année, prêts à passer leurs ASPIC. Beaucoup de ces enfants s'étaient battus et avaient fait leurs preuves sur le terrain. Outre les blessures à soigner, il y avait le traumatisme également.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui ne voulaient pas revenir à Poudlard, là où tout c'était terminé.

Pour autant, le Ministère ne pouvait pas laisser une génération entière non diplômée. Tous voulaient un retour à la normalité et les ASPIC en faisaient partie.

De toutes les idées qui circulèrent, celle d'organiser un oral pour valider ou non les ASPIC fut probablement la meilleure et donc fut retenue.

Pendant les mois d'été, les étudiants qui le souhaitaient pouvaient se rendre au Ministère et passer un oral. Suivant leur note, ils obtenaient ou non leurs ASPIC.

Ceux qui échouaient étaient invités à se réinscrire à Poudlard ou à une session d'examens ultérieure.

Hermione avait bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion. Elle s'était inscrite directement, entraînant Ron à sa suite. La jeune fille avait obligé le rouquin à réviser dur, et ils étaient prêts à se rendre au Ministère pour y être interrogés.

Harry les regardait se préparer en stressant avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Quand Hermione avait décidé de s'inscrire, il était encore convalescent. Puis, une fois remis, il avait longuement réfléchi et décidé de retourner à Poudlard. Il savait que Neville serait de la partie, ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Dans les autres maisons, Neville lui avait parlé en rougissant de Hannah Abbott.

Et il savait que Drago Malefoy retournerait à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il l'avait fait libérer, il lui avait demandé s'il comptait passer ses ASPIC à l'oral. Le Serpentard avait haussé les épaules d'un air indifférent et Harry avait vu que son rival était brisé.

Quelque chose avait remué au plus profond de lui, et il l'avait bousculé sans relâche, l'obligeant à vivre Square Grimmaud avec lui, le forçant à vivre, un jour à la fois.

Il l'avait inscrit à Poudlard sans lui demander son avis, sans même le lui dire. Puis, lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la liste des fournitures, Drago l'avait fixé un long moment mais n'avait pas dit un mot.

Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse, et Harry avait fixé chaque personne, les défiant de dire quoi que ce soit à Malefoy.

Sur le moment, le Gryffondor avait pensé que le Serpentard ne s'était pas rendu compte de son manège, mais une fois rentrés au Square, il l'avait fixé de ses yeux couleur d'orage.

\- Pourquoi Potter ?

Harry avait haussé les épaules, incapable lui même de comprendre pourquoi l'insupportable blondinet lui était devenu indispensable.

Il avait marmonné une vague histoire à propos de seconde chance et de pardon. Mais il n'y avaient cru ni l'un ni l'autre.

La veille des derniers oraux avant la rentrée, Drago était venu trouver Harry.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir y retourner, Potter ? Il est encore temps pour l'oral.

Ils s'étaient fixés longuement. Puis Harry avait hoché la tête, décidé.

\- On va y arriver.

Ce n'était pas une certitude. Plus une promesse.

La promesse d'un futur différent de celui auquel ils étaient destinés.


	6. Pansement

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pansement" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Drago Malefoy grogna en rangeant une boîte de pansements.

Tout était de la faute de Harry foutu Potter.

Une partie de lui-même - une minuscule partie - lui souffla qu'il était en sécurité, ici à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, à préparer avec Madame Pomfresh les pansements et les potions que les combattants auraient besoin.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à se battre réellement, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur son père et d'avoir à lui jeter un sort.

Potter et son fichu complexe du héros.

Potter qui avait deviné qu'il risquait d'être marqué. Potter qui l'avait stupéfixé pour qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer chez lui. Il avait été enfermé plusieurs jours dans la chambre des secrets.

Il pourrait dire que ça avait été terrible, mais le Gryffondor avait fait en sorte qu'il soit le mieux installé possible et qu'il ne manque de rien.

Il avait été furieux. Il avait tenté de frapper son rival pour l'avoir enfermé, il avait rêvé de se venger, jusqu'à même imaginer le livrer au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago avait prétexté qu'il ne l'attaquait pas réellement pour ne pas terminer emmuré dans la Chambre des secrets, étant donné que Potter était le seul fourchelang à pouvoir l'ouvrir - hormis Voldemort, mais ce dernier ne serait probablement pas décidé à l'aider.

Puis, après quelques jours, ils avaient discuté.

Potter lui avait expliqué qu'il risquait d'être marqué. Que sa première mission serait probablement un meurtre. Qu'il n'était pas comme ça.

Drago avait protesté. Il avait assuré qu'il voulait la marque. Qu'il était un Mangemort. Mais sa voix manquait de conviction et ils n'étaient dupes ni l'un ni l'autre.

Déclaré traître par Voldemort, Drago n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que de rester en sécurité auprès de Potter. Et malgré les efforts de ce dernier, beaucoup n'avaient pas confiance en lui… Ils exigeaient du Serpentard qu'il prouve sa loyauté, qu'il montre qu'il n'irait pas mordre la main qui l'avait sauvé.

Une fois de plus, Potter était arrivé sur son blanc destrier et l'avait affecté au tri et au pliage des pansements et bandes pour les blessés.

Si Drago n'avait pas été furieux d'être redevable au balafré, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire face à la ruse toute Serpentard dont faisait preuve le Gryffondor.

En l'affectant à l'infirmerie, personne ne pouvait protester : il participait à l'effort de guerre et il était à l'abri du champ de bataille. Mieux encore, personne ne pouvait se plaindre sous peine de se mettre à dos le dragon de l'infirmerie, la redoutable Poppy Pomfresh.

Celle-ci après une période de méfiance avait fini par le prendre sous son aile en se rendant compte que le jeune homme allait travailler sérieusement et qu'en plus il avait de solides connaissances en potions.

Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se battre au corps à corps.

Pourtant, alors qu'il transportait une brassée de pansements, il entendait le fracas de la bataille et il sentait son estomac se serrer.

Il était venu à s'attacher à se stupide Potter et sa manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde. Même lui. Et il craignait que le Gryffondor ne se mette en danger comme il savait si bien le faire.

Drago se demanda qui irait le rafistoler s'il tombait au milieu du champ de bataille… Et même s'il se répétait qu'il s'en moquait, il avait le cœur qui battait furieusement à chaque fois que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvraient brutalement et qu'un blessé était traîné à l'intérieur.

Avec rage, le Serpentard soupira, attrapa quelques potions, une poignée de pansements et regarda Poppy.

\- Madame ? Je vais jeter un œil. Voir s'il y a des blessés qui restent dehors.

L'infirmière sourit et lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

\- Bien sûr. Peux-tu jeter un œil sur Harry et vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas encore mis dans une situation qui nécessiterait notre intervention ?

Drago détourna le regard et s'empourpra, mais il hocha cependant la tête et sortit à pas rapides, ignorant le gloussement attendri de l'infirmière.


	7. Prix

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Prix" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

La sorcière grimaça en pensant que tout avait un prix.

Elle, elle voulait par dessus tout celui qu'elle aimait, pour elle. Uniquement à elle. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

La jeune fille souffla doucement, en se répétant que c'était un mauvais moment à passer. Elle devait le faire. C'était le seul moyen.

Depuis toujours, elle voulait Harry Potter. Mais… Mais il lui glissait entre les doigts, indécis, occupé, préoccupé. Il avait toujours une excuse.

Elle avait cherché une solution. Avec Harry, la séduction ne fonctionnait pas. Il fallait frapper plus fort.

A force de le côtoyer, Ginevra Weasley avait compris que si elle voulait avoir Harry, elle allait devoir ne pas lui laisser le choix. Elle allait devoir prendre les choses en main.

A bien des égards, le héros qu'était Harry Potter avait besoin d'être dirigé. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un ne lui dise quoi faire. Et par chance, Ginny avait l'intention de s'occuper de lui et de ses doutes.

Oh bien sûr la solution qu'elle avait trouvé était contestable. C'était après tout légèrement de la Magie Noire. Enfin complètement.

Mais tout avait un prix.

Et si le prix pour avoir Harry pour elle seule et pour la vie était de lancer un sort de Magie Noire et de faire un sacrifice, alors elle le ferait avec joie.

Au début, elle n'avait pas été très à l'aise avec l'idée d'un sacrifice humain. Elle avait douté, se demandant si un meurtre était réellement la solution.

Puis, Harry était passé près d'elle et l'avait ignoré. Et son regard s'était durci. Bien entendu qu'elle irait jusqu'au meurtre. Harry était à elle, et elle n'allait pas le laisser filer sous prétexte que sa conscience s'agitait légèrement à l'idée de payer le prix qu'il fallait…

Elle s'était caché dans la salle sur demande pour tout préparer. Elle avait choisi un premier sacrifice mais ce fichu Malefoy lui avait filé entre les doigts et elle avait du se rabattre sur cette peste de Parkinson.

Elle n'avait pas pardonné - ni oublié - que celle-ci avait souhaité livrer son Harry à Voldemort pendant la bataille finale. Elle avait pensé s'en sortir en envoyant Harry à la mort.

Alors elle allait expier en donnant sa vie pour que Ginny puisse prendre soin de Harry toute sa vie durant. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après tout.

Elle examina un instant son sacrifice. Parkinson dans son uniforme Serpentard était encore inconsciente. Avec une moue déçue, Ginny pensa de nouveau que Malefoy aurait été parfait à sa place.

Après tout c'était la fouine qui avait été le plus grand rival de son Harry. Et que Harry le fasse sortir d'Azkaban était un signe, comme si Harry lui donnait sa bénédiction.

Un peu comme s'il l'avait ramené à Poudlard pour que Ginny puisse faire exprès son sacrifice…

Mais elle avait déjà trop tardé. Harry ne faisait plus attention à elle, et il lui fallait absolument lancer le sort pour que les choses reviennent en ordre. Pour que Harry soit à elle. C'était le prix de sa culpabilité.

Elle lissa sa jupe et relut le rituel se se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Elle revérifia qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, et attrapa le petit couteau en argent qu'elle avait choisi pour l'occasion.

Puis, elle enfourcha Pansy et commença le rituel.

Puis, alors qu'elle levait la lame pour la planter dans la poitrine de Pansy, la porte de la salle sur demande vola en éclat et Harry entra, suivi de Drago Malefoy et de McGonagall.

D'un geste de la main, Harry la désarma et la bouscula loin de Pansy.

Trop choquée pour réagir la rouquine nota les doigts entremêlés de Harry et de Malefoy, le visage dur et paniqué de MacGonagall.

Elle commença à hurler quand Harry lui tourna le dos pour s'occuper des deux Serpentard.

Et elle fut emmenée toujours hurlante sans que Harry ne lui ait jeté le moindre regard.


	8. Creuse

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Creuse" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry souffla d'agacement, en jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

Il adorait son amie, réellement. Elle était la sœur qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait des études, elle devenait dingue.

Elle devenait dingue et elle rendait dingue tout le monde.

Il y avait son obsession des plannings déjà. Des plannings de révisions, prévus à la minute près. Elle calculait le temps pour manger, pour se doucher. Le temps de sommeil. Le temps d'aller d'une salle à une autre. Tout.

Dès qu'elle se mettait à réviser, elle devenait une machine de guerre. Comme un rouleau compresseur, elle écrasait les siestes, l'oisiveté et les loisirs.

Rien ne résistait à Hermione dans ces moments là.

Et puis, il y avait son rapport étrange avec la Bibliothèque. Elle y passait des heures, à chercher des renseignement, à compléter ses cours, à s'avancer sur le programme.

Quand Harry protestait, en lui disant qu'il avait pris des notes, elle levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais creuse un peu Harry ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter des cours !

"Creuse". C'était probablement un de ses mots préférés. Il fallait creuser les cours. Creuser davantage dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Elle recoupait et approfondissait les recherches pour chaque renseignement qu'elle récoltait.

C'est en creusant qu'elle était tombée sur le Basilic. C'est en creusant qu'elle avait compris que l'épée de Gryffondor pouvait détruire les horcruxes.

Hermione ne serait pas Hermione sans ses manies, et sans ses livres. Harry était certain que ses doigts sentaient le parchemin jauni, à force de tourner toutes ces pages.

Son amie était ambitieuse, mais Harry savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un métier où elle devrait creuser un peu.

Langue-de-plomb peut-être : elle adorerait faire des recherches sur les mystères de la magie. Et elle aimerait plus encore avoir accès aux archives les plus secrètes du monde sorcier.

Harry profita que Hermione était occupée à réprimander Ron sur son manque de motivations pour travailler pour s'éclipser.

Dans un rayonnage à l'écart de la bibliothèque, là où il s'était réfugié pour faire une pause loin du "dragon des révisions", il l'entendit pester encore et encore après Ron.

\- Mais bon sang, idiot ! Creuse un peu tes cours ! Les professeurs ne vont pas te donner toutes les réponses quand même !

Harry étouffa un fou rire, d'autant plus que même la terrible Madame Pince n'osait pas la réprimander lorsqu'elle était en mode révisions.

Oui Hermione pouvait se montrer terriblement effrayante quand elle le voulait. Surtout quand il était question de livres.


End file.
